Autumn Sky
by Toasty Warrior
Summary: The autumn sky, some say it's like a reflection of people's hearts, how they change with the seasons, and mature over time. It also seems to be the perfect time for asking one very important question.


**Author's Note: This is a little one shot I cooked up for Heaven and Earth's annual autumn/fall contest, it's somewhat short, but it gets the point across, and I think it's full of enough fluffy content to keep everyone happy.  
><strong>

It was a beautiful fall night in Konoha, and despite being early October the air was still quite warm at night, although as the night wore on the coolness of autumn started to settle in, but that didn't bother Naruto as sat atop Hokage Monument overlooking the village. He usually came up here not just to enjoy the scenery, but it was also a place of sanctuary, one where he could be free of the hassle of his life as a shinobi, and to think about what had transpired in his life.

Usually he would always come up here alone since no one else knew about it, but tonight was different. He had company in the form of his teammate Sakura. They had been on another date tonight and decided to end the night by traveling up to Hokage Monument and admire the stars since the Monument offered the best vantage point in the village. They admired the stars for a little while until Sakura began to yawn, and much to Naruto's surprise nestled into his arms falling asleep.

Naruto softly smiled at Sakura's sleeping form, and gently ran his hand through her soft pink hair. He still couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Just three or so years ago Sakura wouldn't even give him the time or day for a date, but things have a funny way of changing. After the Fourth Shinobi War once everything was settled Sakura had once again confronted Naruto about her confession to him in Iron Country, and this time around he willingly listened to Sakura as she poured her heart out and hoped Naruto would forgive her for trying to use his feelings for her against him.

Naruto was one that forgave his friends and Sakura was no expectation since he still held her in high regard, hoping one day that she'd finally return his feelings. Once Sakura was done confessing to Naruto, she held her head down in shame expecting him to reject her once again, but she was surprised when he pulled her into a hug and accepted her confession. Since that day two years ago things had gone quite well for Naruto and Sakura. Their relationship had been going quite well and Naruto was thinking it was about time he proposed to Sakura.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box opening it to reveal an engagement ring that looked rather simple to the eye, but upon closer inspection one could see that the ring was engraved with the kanji for cherry blossom and what was even more striking about the ring was the fact that there was an actual cherry blossom inside of the ring. Naruto had spared no expense in getting the engagement ring just right for Sakura. He was brought out of his thoughts as Sakura began to move and he quickly stashed the ring back in his pocket.

Sakura took a few moments to wake up and once she did she turned around to look at Naruto who smiled at her.

"You know you're quite comfortable Naruto. You're just like a giant teddy bear, one that you can cuddle up on and fall asleep."

Naruto laughed a little before answering back.

"Thanks Sakura-chan, but I think it's about time we head back to our apartment, it's getting late."

"You're right Naruto, it is getting late and besides I have to report early to the hospital in the morning."

Sakura readjusted her clothing as she stood up and waited for Naruto to join her as the both of them intertwined their hands and walked back to their apartment which wasn't too far. They remained outside of their apartment for a few minutes as they talked about their date.

"I had a good time tonight Naruto, and going up to Hokage Monument to gaze at the stars made this night special, I don't think anything could top this."

Naruto softly smiled at Sakura as he leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips holding it for a few moments before answering back.

"I can think of one thing that could top tonight Sakura-chan."

Naruto reached into his pocket and fished out the box that contained the engagement ring and presented it to Sakura who gasped as he opened it.

"Naruto… is that what I think it is?"

Naruto nodded his head before he knelt down on one knee and present the ring to Sakura.

"It is Sakura-chan and I know we've only been dating for two years, but after what we've been through I feel as though we already belong to each other, so my question to you is this... will you Sakura Haruno make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

At first Sakura didn't react and it made Naruto worry if maybe he'd been to hasty about his proposal to Sakura, but his worries didn't last too long as Sakura launched herself at him and drew him into a tight hug. He could feel tears on his shirt as Sakura spoke up.

"Of course I'll marry you Naruto Uzumaki, I'd be more than happy to spend the rest of my life with you!"

Once Sakura was done crying Naruto slipped the engagement ring on Sakura's finger and she took a moment to admire the craftsmanship of it.

"It's so beautiful Naruto… how were you able to afford something like this?"

"Well, it wasn't easy, but I had to make quite a few trips to Suna to get it just right, and I also had to ask your mother what your ring size was since I didn't want to ask you for obvious reasons."

Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head as Sakura took a few more moments to admire her engagement ring before walking over to Naruto, and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. They withdrew moments later and smiled at each other as Sakura spoke.

"I've got to ask you though Naruto, why did you propose to me in autumn? I thought for sure you'd wait until at least spring."

Naruto's smile got bigger before he answered back.

"I have my reasons Sakura, but let's just say it had something to do with your confession to me back in Iron Country."

"What part of my confession are you exactly referring to Naruto?"

"About the part where you said a woman's heart is like the autumn sky, how it's always changing, well I still remembered those exact words and thought it would be the perfect time to propose to you, besides…"

Naruto leaned in to kiss Sakura once more on the lips before continuing.

"…I think the autumn sky is also a perfect time to get married."


End file.
